Scooting By
by The Shifty Argonian
Summary: Both spike and Scootaloo have a terrible day, but Spike ends up falling into something he never thought he he would: A Relationship
1. Chapter 1

Spike sat there as Twilight once again dropped the duster and slammed the door in his face to clean. He was, quite frankly, sick of it. But, for some odd reason, he did it everytime. "Not this time." He thought to himself, staring at the mess of books and scrolls. Twilight would be gone for a while. He figured he had a while all to himself. He picked up a stack of comic books, and layed down in his bed. He let out a long sigh and opened the first comic. He read for a short time, or so he thought, until twilight opened the door. "Spiiike I'm..." She said before falling silent. SPike threw his comic and rushed down the stairs to greet a now fuming Twilight. "Why is this still a mess!?" SHe asked, her face practically cherry red. "Well, um, you see, I, uh..." Spike mumbled, constantly fumbling for words. "That's what I thought. " Twilight said before sighing. "Honestly spike, I'm very disappointed in you." Spike just hung his head and began picking up books off of the floor. He put them away, time after time, then he dusted, swept, and mopped before looking at his work. It was clean, but that didn't change the fact that Twilight was disappointed. He felt like this was worse than Rarity rejecting him, time and time again. It just never had happened before. But on the other hand, he thought, I never really knew how much she means to me. Twilight finished her book and looked downstairs. It was spotless, as it usually should be, but instead of seeing spike smiling, she saw him dragging his tail on the ground, with his head down low. He was making his way, slowly to the door. Twilight just watched him, not really knowing what to say. SHe might have been harsh, but in her mind, he deserved it for not doing what he was asked. She didn't stop thinking about this until she heard the door shut quietly. Spike looked around outside. It was another day with no clouds in the sky. This usually made him smile, but not today. He had no idea where he was going. Ponies walked past, some looking, some not. He continued to walk aimlessly, until he found himself facing the path out of Ponyville. For a minute, he actually considered walking that way, never having to face Twilight again. He just wondered how mad she would be now that he had run off, and was not able to help her with her daily duties. But, unknown to him, Scootaloo was in the same situation across town.

~Scootaloo~

Scootaloo laid on her bed, completely downcast. Her parents had made her stay home and do chores as punishment for not being home on time. She thought back to the day, and couldn't think of any way she could have been any dumber. "No, that's ok! We can keep going!" She Told Dash excitedly. Dash just stared sceptically. "Well, if you're sure." She said. She, once again, mentally face palmed. Rainbow Dash would be livid that she didn't show up for training. She had finished her chores a while ago, and had been in her room for hours. She couldn't take a walk. Dash would notice that for sure, she thought. But she couldn't stay in her room forever. She nervously put on a dark hood and cloak, and stepped outside. She trudged into town, not noticing the staring of other ponies on the street. She walked to the very place Spike was. She saw him long before he noticed her. She ran and jumped into a bush. He couldn't see her like this! She thought to herself. She frantically searched for a way out.

~Spike~

Spike thought he heard a faint rustling in a bush behind him. He turned around. A small bush was moving about a little ways behind him. He just walked up to it. As soon as he did, it stopped moving. He parted some leaves and was greeted by the tear streaked face of none other that Scootaloo. "W-What are y-you doing here?" He managed to get out. She just whispered something and began to cry softly. Spike immediately felt bad. "Hey, don't cry. You know you could tell me what's wrong. I mean, we can't have one of the best ponies in ponyville sad." He said, cracking a weak smile and sounding as enthusiastic as possible for him at the moment. Spike stepped back a little as Scootaloo wiped her eyes and stood up. They made their way over to a small bench and sat down. "W-well, you see, I had to stay home today," She started, "because I came home late, you know?" She told him, not looking for a response. "Because of this, I had to miss a p-practice with Rainbow Dash. I just don't know how to face her. She probably hates me now." Spike wiped away some of her tears as she began crying again. "She won't hate you. I mean, I don't really think anyone could hate such a great pony." He said. "She looked up at him, a small spark of hope in her eyes. "Y-you mean it?" She said, but before Spike could say anything, she looked down. "No, of course you don't. You're just saying that to cheer me up. I've been around enough boys to know that." She said. "Of course I mean it Scoot. You're pretty, energetic, strong-willed, athletic, but underneath that you're a wonderful, sensitive pony." He said, just noticing how he felt now. Spike never really hung out with Scootaloo, but she was admittedly a beautiful filly. She wasn't Rarity, but she also wasn't far behind in terms of beauty. She was a different kind of beautiful. She didn't sit there, brushing her mane 100 times every hour to make sure she was "presentable". She didn't care what other thought, other than Rainbow Dash of course. "Do you r-really mean that?" She asked, staring at him again. He met her gaze with his soft, green one. "Of course I do.I would never lie to a friend." He said. She smiled a bit, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Spike.

**Well, what do you think? This is my first FIM fanfic, and will definitely be continued. I'm really just starting to get into this stuff, so go easy on me! ~DuskClaw44~**


	2. The Friend Factor

This was odd to Spike and cheered him up quite a bit. He had never been in any actual relationships. He was too busy chasing Rarity around, but still getting nowhere. It was nice. He had never had this, but had hear Twilight reading about love. He was pretty sure that he felt that, from what he read. At this moment, he really didn't care about going back to Twilight. This was about as perfect as it got for him. Scootaloo was having the same thoughts. She had definitely thought about a few of the colts in Ponyville, but never really found any of them to be very kind or outgoing towards her. Maybe her tomboy attitude had pushed them away. She tried to think straight, but it was no use. This was one of the most incredible things that had ever happened to her. "Well, we're not really dating I suppose, but this is too good to pass up" Scootaloo thought. She smiled a little bit, the tears slowly drying. She wasn't really expecting spike to pull her a bit closer and wrap his arm around her. She had always thought dating was for prissy ponies, like Diamond Tiara. She had never pictured herself like this. She had always thought of herself as the odd one out, or the one who would never really find someone who likes her. Scootaloo didn't care about Dash right now. She couldn't even think about anything but how surprisingly soft and smooth Spike's scales felt. He was quite gentle, even more so for a dragon. "Spike, thanks for, well, this." Scootaloo said, looking away from him, her blush not showing through her orange fur. She gently pushed him upright, avoiding the look of confusion in his eyes. She got up and walked away faster than normal. _What am I doing!?_ She thought. _I can't date anyone! Especially not a dragon! I'd be made fun of for sure!_ _Oh god, and what would Rainbow think of me?_ She asked herself, internally. There was no way this could work. "No problem, Scoots! Anything for a friend in need!" He said, shouting after her, as she was walking away. "F-Friends?" She squeaked out, admittedly a little bit put out, but returning to the bench anyways. It was better than nothing. "Yeah. I figure, we're friends. It's not like we talk often, but we can change that, right?" He asked, sounding sincere, with a slight undertone of something else that Scootaloo couldn't put her hoof on. "Y-Yeah Spike. We can. I mean, if you want." She replied, overjoyed at first, and looking down towards the end of her sentence. "Of course I do, Scootaloo. It's nice to have as many friends as you can get, and I'd be honored to have that title to you!" He said, grinning. _Wow, he can really change his mood fast. I wish I was that good at that._ She looked down while thinking about all of this, and Spike noticed. "Hey, I hate to do this, but I have to get back to Twilight. But, if you ever need anything at all, you know where to find me." He said softly, patting her on the back and walking away down the path towards Twilight's house. "Yeah, see you…" She said after he was gone. _What's happening to me? I'm usually so confident! Why is that not happening right now? Why is he doing it?_ She asked herself, resisting smacking herself in the forehead. She walked home, muttering to herself, and bumping into things due to not watching where she was going. Her thoughts were only broken when shouts of "Scootaloo! Hey, Scootaloo!" She snapped her neck to the side, to see Sweetie Belle running over to her. "Where have you been all day? We were supposed to go crusading!" She exclaimed, looking excited, but a little put out. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling the best today." Replied Scootaloo, making sure to not mention anything about Spike. "If you were sick, then why weren't you at home today?" She asked, now looking very confused. _Great, now I've done it. _Thought Scootaloo. "I, uh, went to go get some medicine for my cold." Said Scootaloo, adding the most fake cough possible after the sentence. "Scoots, where have you really been all morning?" Said Sweetie Belle, looking skeptical. "With, erm, Spike?" She said, before she could stop herself from saying the truth. Sweetie Belle now had the widest grin Scootaloo had ever seen. "Somebody has a cru-ush. Somebody has a cru-ush!" Sang Sweetie Belle, skipping in a circle around Scootaloo. _Ah geez, what did I get myself into now._


End file.
